Rainy moment (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = June 07, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation *rain falling* Ah… rain… I don’t hate the rain. The sound of rain covers the world like a thin veil, making up a small enclosed space. I loved that small and solitude world. When rain falls, I let my conciousness skip into an enclosed world as I listen vaguely to the sounds covering the world. They are not the same sounds as one, but it mysteriously {T/N: Sorry! I really can’t understand this part well!!!} countless sounds… sounds… sounds… Hehe… Mm… I really don’t hate the rain. But… it’s a little but cold, huh. This day at June with the cold rain falling, I… ran away from home. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Rui plays the piano* Rui: Whew! Hehe! Mother, did you listen? Rui properly played it. With no mistakes, I played everything! Hehe! … Okay! I understand. It’s Onii-chan’s lesson next. Rui will call Onii-chan then. *climbs stairs* Rui: *pants* *pants* Onii-chan! Huh? He’s not here. Onii-chan, where are you? Rei onii-chan! *opens door* Rui: Ah! Rei: Rui… Rui: Onii-chan, you were here. Rei: Yeah… Rui: Rei onii-chan, you see, Rui played the piano reaaaaally good today! Mother complimented me that it’s really amazing. She hugged me, too. And then- *Rei slams table* Rui: !!!! O… nii-chan? Rei: Hey, Rui. Rui: W-what, Onii-chan? Rei: You’re amazing, huh. Rui: Huh? Amazing? Rui is amazing? Rei: Yeah. Amazing. Rui, you are amazing. I practiced so hard, practiced so much. And yet the parts where I can’t do, you the little brother could play it after working hard just a bit. You’re amazing. Rui: I-is that so? Rei: That’s why… I’ll stop playing the piano. Rui: Eh? Rei: Because it’s not fun at all! I don’t want it anymore. Because I’m the onii-chan, I started playing the piano before Rui did. Everyday everyday, I practiced so much. And yet I can’t play it. Rui who started later was better. Mom always lets out sighs during my lessons. Rui: Ah, Onii-chan…? *gets near him* Rei: Don’t touch me! *throws papers* Rui: *sobs and cries* Rei: Don’t cry, crybaby Rui. Rui: *continues to sob* Because… because… Onii-chan is angry. Rei: I’m not… angry. Rui: You’re angry! You’re definitely angry! *hick* Don’t get angry… I want to be with Onii-chan. If Onii-chan doesn’t want it, then I’ll stop playing the piano. So…! Rei: *gasps* W-what’s with that!? Rui: Because… *hick* Unless Rui plays the piano, Onii-chan will… Rei: Don’t make a fool out of me… Don’t mess with me!!! *pushes Rui* Rui: !!! Rei: *gasps* Rui!!! *Sounds of glass breaking* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rei: *knocks* Rui. Rui: … Nii-san. Rei: Mom told me to help you with your packing. Rui: … thanks. But it’s alright. Rei: Even if it’s alright, at least let me pretend I’m helping you. Unlike you, Rui who’s going to study abroad is busy was what I have been told, I don’t have a place to return to. Rui: … Rei: Anyway, I’ll just stay here for a while. It’s okay right? I won’t disturb. Rui: … *packs stuff* Rei: That… injury on your neck… Rui: Eh? *covers the injury* Rei: There’s a scar left in there, huh. If you wear such loose clothes like that, it can be seen. It’s the injury I made on you, isn’t? Rui: … Rei: Being left behind by you, the little brother. Even after hurting you and left a scar. Instead of giving up music, I decided that I should at least do my best in my studies. I was so desperate doing it even now. Hahaha… I’m being treated like a good-for-nothing, huh. It’s funny, isn’t? The me who goes to the so-called number 1 new academy, if it’s a normal parent, they should be proud right? But this music-centered house, it’s not normal, huh. I had forgotten. In this house, Things such as deviation doesn’t mean anything. If you can’t play any instruments, then you’re just an overweight good-for-nothing. Rui: Nii-san… Rei: I’m like… an idiot… Rui: … Rei: Oh yeah, there’s someone like you at school. Rui: Eh? Rei: Making a face saying it’s nothing at the results of someone’s desperate efforts. A sarcastic guy who can overcome things lightly. Having the popularity of someone who can do studies, sports, anything. I guess that’s called charisma, huh. In fact, he was even called king. Rui: I… Rei: … didn’t plan to do anything of that? Hehe… Our king-sama probably thought the same things as you. Saying they’re just doing things normally. Saying they didn’t do anything special. After all, geniuses like you guys won’t understand us ordinary people’s feelings. Rui: I’m not a genius or anything. Rei: No. You are a genius, Rui. Unlike me, you were definitely chosen. If you play the piano, anyone will know. … That’s why you’re going to study abroad, right? Go, Rui. You should walk through the path of music. With my share too, okay? Rui: … Nii-san? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *rain falls* *sighs* … I was such an idiot. Nii-san said all of that for me. In the end, I threw everything and run away. It’s not music unless it’s classic, huh. Mom, Dad, I don’t think that’s true. The world are so much full of sounds. There’s different kinds of sounds, With that number of sounds, no, even more than that, there’s different kinds of music. But Dad and Mom can’t hear any of that, huh. *walks through the rain* *cat meows* Cat… it’s still small. And… really light. Are you homeless… like me? *cat meows* Hehe… Then, until the rain stops, it’s taking shelter together with me, huh. Fuu… so cold… *cat meows* External links *Ritsuki1130 - Translation Category:Minaduki Rui (mini-dramas)